Amagiri Chiyo
'Character First Name:' Chiyo 'Character Last Name:' Amagiri 'IMVU Username:' naleul 'Nickname: (optional)' Chi-chun 'Age:' 11 'Date of Birth:' 11/07/189 AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Tanigakurian 'Height:' 4' 7" 'Weight:' 84lbs 'Blood Type:' O+ 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' None 'Affiliation:' Ikotsugakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Chiyo has a good self-assessment, so she knows she can be difficult to deal with. Even though she is aware this, she doesn’t have the motivation to change it. She's a smart girl, she can analyse things and people quickly as she is usually very attentive, but the fact remains that she can be ignorant or too mean to some people, although she knows that they feel hurt by it. Chiyo can be very stubborn and will not give in sometimes, even when she know that it probably would be better. She knows herself, that she is not as nice, friendly and shy as she was when she was a before losing her father and her mothers leaving, however, she is happy that she has changed and now she can say what she thinks, even if it hurts someone. She feels better when she is able to say what is on her mind. It is sometimes difficult to get to know her, because if someone stares at her or asks why she looks so small and weak, she will ignore them, meaning they don’t have a chance to get to know her better. She has tried to stop doing this because she know how hurtful they can be but sometimes she can be provoked into it and it can happen quickly, then a conflict begins. However, if she picks up that these people are just mean to her to have fun, she ignores it so they can not enjoy her responses. This doesn’t happen much anymore, because she has grown a lot more confident so many just accept how she is. During training she usually tries to keep a clear head and not to get distracted by unimportant things, but if she is bored or the training takes too long, incidents can happen quickly and easily. When she fights it is similar, although it is much more difficult to distract her. It isn’t easy for her friends to be around her sometimes either, especially when they are in a good mood and joking around with her. Sometimes she can hold a grudge against them for a few days, sometimes even she taking revenge. However, Chiyo tries to be a good friend, and to support the people who are important to her in her own weird way. If she is in their usual environment she is normally relaxed and happy, even if she doesn’t show it. Chiyo also has some quirks that not even her friends know, one of these is that she likes to be nude, at least in her privacy. It is not unusual for her to sleep like this or walk around her room without any clothes. In public, she doesn’t like it and when she occasionally goes swimming naked she makes sure that no one is there, even in bathhouses and hot springs she’s only when there aren’t many people to stare at her. It is difficult for Chiyo to like or love someone, though at her age she doesnt think too much of love in the first place. If it does happen she will usually keep it to herself to begin with, in order to think about it more as, although she is usually quite hot-headed, she knows that it matters so she takes time to make the decision. Then she tries to think well ahead and make as sure as few mistakes as possible happen, although it is hard to plan these things. She tries not to show that she is afraid and always tries to control her emotions, making sure they are not obvious. Despite this most people know she is not a cold person, and if they do think that, she will try to show them the opposite. A lot of the time the fact that she is trying to hide her emotions are the reason they show, and it is usually caused by the behaviour of others, although she can choose to show them herself if she knows it will be better. It is hard for her to take criticism from other people, if she knows that she has done her best, but if she knows how she can do it better, she always tries to do it. In general we can say that she quickly rude, ignorant and sometimes can be annoying but she can often surprise people who know her well and she will even sometimes dare to show her feelings to those close to her, even if it does happen very rarely. 'Behaviour:' Chiyo, though usually very quiet with a 'timid' deminor, has quite a temper. When teased, bugged, annoyed, critizied, or even looked at the wrong way, she tends to flips and assult in ways you wouldnt think from a child. She is very blunt and truthful, even at the expense of other feeling. When in deep thought, she figets with ether the trim of her kimono or the mesh of her training fit. (More to be added later) 'Nindo: (optional)' "Shut up and fight" 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) '*+-Bloodline/Clan:' 'Amagiri clan' (天霧一族, Amagiri Ichizoku) Many members of this clan use the Poison Mist in battle and also poisonous insects that are roughly the size of large rats. Besides having poisonous stingers, these insects can instantly emit a poison cloud when defeated. Some members have also been shown using a yellow mist that paralyses the target and some carry scrolls that can dispel poison and/or paralysis. Chūnin-level shinobi from the clan have been shown using kama as well as a cable with a piece of iron in the tip which they can enhance with fire-natured chakra. 'Ninja Class: ' genin 'Element One:' Lightnening 'Element Two:' Fire 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths' Chakra Manipulation 'Weaknesses:' Learning Speed 'Chakra color:' Yellow 'Projectile Weapons Inventory:' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Ikotsugakure 'Enemies:' None yet 'Background Information:' Chiyo should’ve been enrolled at the local ninja academy but, because of her fathers illness and death in her young age, she refused to go to the academy. When her fathers health was steady and had the strength, he tried to teach his daughter the most necessary things, what she needed to know about the history of the ninja world and taught her simple techniques and Jutsus. Chiyo tried to learn a lot, in order to make her fathe proud when she had refused to go to the Ninja academy, but she lacked the talent. It took her a long time before she learned one Jutsu and finally was able to apply it, even though she remembered what Kaede taught her and understood it. Chiyo struggled with her fathers death until the age of 9 years before deciding to go to the Ninja Academy. While there she didn’t learn a lot but she worked hard on herself and tried to learn more about Ninjutsu and the practice. At the age of 11 she graduated the Academy. Her story starts from then. 'Roleplaying Library:' Ikotsugakure Main Gate RP - 09/19/13 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))